The Phantom Dragon
by Arionix 64
Summary: Zackery Hyoudou (OC) was a regular demon hunter, but due to a suprise encounter, he is forced to deal with an annoying tenant, a strange angelic girl ready to do anything for him, along with having to prtecct his hometown and his family from things they might not know about. Rated M just in case. Pairings, OC x harem, Issei x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Highschool DxD or Sora no Otoshimono or any other series that are referenced/ used.**

 **Challange by Lewamus Prime 2017...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zackery Hyoudou stood in front of an abandoned, run-down village. " Of course this had to pop up just now. " he spoke. He was also a rather well known stray devil hunter. People may wonder why a seemingly average 17 year old was doing a job so dangerous, well Zackery was anything but normal. He , simply put, had a large number of abilities. You immediately became a figure of importance when you had these abilities. Zack himself would never forget the faithful day he unlocked his abilities, it was painful, yet it was the past.

 **《 One Year Ago 》**

A younger, 16 year old Zack was currently pretty excited. He had short blue hair, and ocean blue eyes. His class was procceding to go on a trip out of Kuoh, he would surely see a ton of things he hadn't in Kuoh itself. He excitedly ran towards his friends who were chatting. " So, you actually came, huh? I thought your younger brother would've stopped you. " spoke Motosuke, earning himself a reply, " There's no way he's keeping me from this! I just hope he doesn't get into trouble while I'm gone. " from the blue haired teen. " Hey, you worry a bit too much. At this rate, you'll go bald before us. " spoke Yasue, a girl with rather long black hair. " No, I don't think so. He isn't that big of a handful compared to you. " spoke the boy, but before Yasue could retort, on of their teachers asked them to get ready for the trip.

 **A Few Hours Later:**

It had been a few minutes since the students along with a few teachers had left Kuoh by bus. A few students were chatting, some were listening to music, and others sleeping. Zack was currently taking pictures of the rather dense forest on his camera, a birthday gift he got from his parents. After a while, the group had reached a clearing, where they would camp for a week, during which they were allowed to explore to their heart's content, provided they stay in view of the teachers and away from trouble. The time seemingly flew by, the students would chat, and explore, but in the end they were tired, ready to sleep. However, Zackery was not yired for some odd reason. This had happened before, so he wasn't that concerned. He got up, and asked to go for a walk, which was accepted. He also brought a dagger, which a proffesor had used to prepare the meal, for his protection. He had somehow, walked quiet far from the camp, when he heard some screams. The boy rushed towards the camp, and his friends.

As soon as he reached the camp, it was horrible. The bus was utterly destroyed, but it wasn't that which caught the boy's attention. He silently wept as he saw that a few of his friends were seemingly stabed though vital organs. He started crying loudly, but then his eyes had fell upon Yasue, who was stabed in many areas, but wasn't dead. The boy didn't think and immediatly ran towards the girl. Upon seeing him, she offered her friend a pained smile. " What the hell happened ?! " asked Zack in both anger and confusion, earning himself a reply. " We were a-attacked, by a-a monster... " she spoke through laboured breaths. " I-it probably left me t-to die sl-lowly. " she added. " Yasue ! You're going to be okay! I-I can find help. " spoke the boy. " I-I can already f-feel myself dieing... " she breathed out hopelessly. " G-good bye Z-zack, don't y-ya dare f-forget us. " were the girl's last words, as she died, unmoving. " I swear on my life that I will avenge you all. " Zack breathed out, while crying.

He then heard a rumbling noise, he looked back and saw what appeared to be the outline of a beast. It had a humanoid shape, though very frail, it was rather tall, and had a pair of horns present on its head. " Ku ku ku, another prey. " spoke the being. " D-did you kill them ? " asked Zack, out of anger and confusion. " Oh yes, I loved to hear their screams. Ku ku ku. " came the response. Overcome by rage, Zack ran towards the beast, and paid no mind to his vision becoming clearer, and the beast's movement in slow motion. He jumped and to his and the beast's amazement, stabbed it near its coller bone. The beast roared on agony and swept his arm, throwing the boy away. After recovering, the boy watched in amazement as a silver-black gauntlet covered his left arm. It looked pretty plain, and had a bllod red gem on the wrist. The boy ran once more towards the beast, at an accelerated pace. The monster, however was prepared as it rose of its arms, and stabbed the boy with its claw. The boy then felt the pain, but did not feel blood splatter on his shirt.

The boy saw as he fell on the ground on his back, that a carbon copy of him had been stabbed instead, which just disappeared. The boy, suprising himself as well as the monster, created a few more copies which rushed and held down the monster. Zack walked forward, since the monster had been held down by the copies, and pulled the dagger out, rather harshly, earning a roar pf pain from it. He then stabbed it right in the jugular, killing it. Zack merely sat on the corpse, exhasted. He then marveled at how he was able ro see in the dark, though the gauntlet vanisheded before he could probably inspect it. Using a mobile, he saw that his eyes were red, with an intricate pattern, later his eyes had returned to their normal blue. He realized that he had easily avenged his friends, which just made him feel like he had accomplished something. He spent the next days, after properly burying his friends, experimenting his abilities, he had also later sent a clone towards Kuoh, so that his family would not be worried. He had also swore to end the demons like the one which caused the deaths of his friends.

 **《 Flash Back End 》**

Zack casually walked into the village, eager for some enemies. He had heard that the village had been attacked by a group of ' wolf demons'. The boy then heard a snarl, from his left. He looked in that direction, and saw what appeared to be man, wearing wolf skin (?), and had a crazy look in his eyes. The person ran at the boy, and spread out his arms, showing claws. ' The hell? ' thought Zack, who was in his ' hunter gear ' which compromised of a black cloak with red comma marks on them. He also had a mask, which was designed to resemble his red eyes, which he had called the sharingan, as it reminded of a wheel, and the fact that he had somehow copied some demon's moves with it. The deranged man ran at the boy, who effortlessly dodged, and killed the man, with a dagger. He heard some more growling, and saw as the whole pack had desended upon him. Activating the sharingan, he ran ran forward, cutting the demons, and killing all of them. After the fight had finished, he started breathing heavily, as using the eyes always left him exhausted, and then drank a bottle of water.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The boy had reached his client who paid the boy for his hard work. The boy had went on a night stroll, when all of the sudden he heard a rather strange sound from the sky. The biy looked up to see something was about to crash on the earth, right next to his position. The boy made an attempt to run, butwas still blown away by the shockwave. The boy then walked over to inspect what had fallen, when he gasped. It was a rather beautiful girl, with pink hair, who was wearing a revealing suit. " What the hell? " the boy spoke as he saw the gaint light pink wings that were present on her back, they were almost as big as she was!. At least the girl seemed okay. The girl then opened her eyes and looked at the boy, who visibly flinched when a chain of sorts, emerged from the girls coller, and ended within his right hand. " How do you do? I am your entertainment purpose angeloid, series Alpha, [Ikaros]. " The girl spoke in a monotone voice. ' Just what have I gotten myself into? ' The boy asked himself metally...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : So here it is, a challange by Lewamus Prime 2017 ! Not much to say here, except the fact that this aill not be updated as regularly as Once a miser, now a devil, but I'll try...**

 **Good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Highschool DxD or Sor no Otoshimono...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Run-down Village:**

Zack had just witnessed the angel-girl, ( or was it angeloid? ) tell him something very important, with a straight face. " What did you say, again? I don't thonk I heard you right. spoke Zack in confusion, to which the angeloid repeated, " How do you do? I am your entertainment purpose angeloid, series Alpha, [Ikaros]. I wish to serve you in any way I can, as long as it brings you pleasure. " . " Anything? " asked the boy, a bit less confused, " Yes, master. " came the monotone reply. " Even something you don't want to do? " asked the boy, getting a barely noticible widened eyes from the girl, which he noticed. " As long as it gives you pleasure, my feelings don't matter. " she answered. ' Why is he worried about my feelings? This does not make any sense... '. " Um, Ikaros? " asked the boy, getting a head tilt from the girl. " Are you okay, as you fell from the sky? " " Yes, thank you. " came the reply. ' Huh, what's this chain doing here? ' thought the boy, as he inspected his hand, and he tried to unlock it himself, but failed, in a bid to unlock it, he accidently pulled the girl, who winced a bit, resulting in her falling on him, the boy's face between her breasts.

" Yes, master. " the angeloid spoke as she got up, and viewed her master's masked face. " Are you okay master? Your face is missing. " getting herself a reply, " Yes, I'm fine. IRS just a mask " spoke Zack, " Oh, and what's the deal with this chain? " he asked, confused. " This chain connects the two of us, it is a symbol that you own me, and I am your servant. It can also be used to pull me. " the girl explained. " Can it elongate, and become transparent? " he asked. " Yes, master. " spoke the angeloid, who found out what her master wanted, and, by pulling out a card, made the chain disappear, and also elastic. The boy got up, and decided to move to the person, who had informed him of the demons, but noticed that Ikaros wasn't moving." Hey, Ikaros. What's the matter? " he asked, getting himself a confused look from the girl. " You can follow me, if you want. " he spoke, which snapped the girl out of what she was thinking, as she followed her strange master. On the way to a town, Zack asked Ikaros, " Say Ikaros, where are you from? " in order to start a conversation. " I was manufactured, in a place I don't know. " she spoke, " I'm sorry if I disappointed you, master. " spoke Ikaros, looking at the ground almost shamefully. "H-Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hate you for something you don't know. " spoke Zack, slightly worried that he had upset the girl.

The girl nodded. The two didn't hold any notable conversations on the way to the town, and in the end, they reached the town. Zack then went to a rather large building, told Ikaros to wait outside, and went inside. " I took care of the most of the demons in the forest. " Zack told a man, who thanked him, and gave him a rather large amount of money. ' This could probably last me a month, at least with Ikaros around. ' thought the boy as he walked aoutside the building, omly to see that Ikaros hadn't moved an inch, and was attracting a few people, due to her wings. " Hey Ikaros, follow me. " he told the angeloid, as he led her to a place he'd been staying at. It was a few minutes away from the town, and was, quite basically a small shack, though luckily it had electricity, as well as other basic facilities. " So Ikaros, where here. " spoke the boy, earning himself a question from the girl, " Master, will this be our future base of operations? ". Sweatdropping, the boy spoke, " Technically, yea I guess. ". Walking inside the house, the boy questioned, " What's with your wings? and can you fly with them? " he asked getting a nod from the girl.

Afterwards the two enjoyed a dinner, and after that Zack went to sleep, though he had a bizarre dream.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Zack's dream/ Mindscape:**

'Huh, where am I? ' thought the boy, as he looked around him. He was present in a lush green plain, which just had no end, whatsoever. " Is anyone here!? " he asked out loud, getting no response. Hearing some sort of sound, and feeling the wind dig into his back, he looked behind and gaped. Above him was a feminine figure, which had strange bat like wings. " It seems the angel has reached you. " the female spoke, voice smooth as silk. " And it seems that it is time for us to meet at last. " he girl descended, and Zack saw her true figure. She had long black hair, ambient red eyes, and was wearing a black gothic lolita dress. She also was wearing a few belts on her legs, and to top it off, she had deep black draconic with wings. She giggled, and then spoke, " So, you're my latest host, huh? ", which confused Zack. " Who are you? " he asked, getting himself a reply, " I'm Yami, the badass dragon god who lives in you. " which confused him again. She then laughed and spoke, " I'm the reason you're able to kill these devils. " ... " So, you're responsible for my abilities? " he asked, " If so, why didn't we meet earlier? " he continued. " I didn't feel like it. " she spoke with a smirk, which got a surprised response from Zack.

" I'm joking, we're meeting just now as the angel kind of properly ' awakened ' me. " she explained. " What do you mean by ' properly awakened '? " Zack asked, getting a grin out of the girl. " Glad you asked! You remember that night, don't you? The day you killed your first devil. " the boy's eyes narrowed, and spoke, " What are you talking about? and what's this devil thing? " he immediately received an answer, " You don't know, do you? " receiving a shake of the head, she explained, " You see, the world is mostly rule with three factions, the devils, the angels, and the last one being fallen angels. " she spoke with a narrow frown. " All this time, you've been killing devils, or rather stray devils, though it's the same reason why I like you more. " " W-what do you mean? " asked the boy, flabbergasted. " You are my first host who has killed so many of them. I lent you a few of my powers on that night, only because of the way you attacked the stray.. You stabbed it in many locations, and in the end, you even bathed in its blood, it made me so excited that I prematurely awakened. Now you have properly awakened me, what else should we do, other than kill more of them, even the angels and the fallen. " she spoke rather excitedly.

" Sadly, it's time for you to wake up, and me to mess around in your head, see ya! " the girl spoke, as she disappeared, and Zack found himself back in his shack, in cold sweat.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" Master, are you okay? " the angeloid asked her master, as he had woken up suddenly. " I'm okay Ikaros, just had a strange dream. " spoke the boy, even though he believed that it wasn't a dream, he just spoke so as to calm the girl. " Hey Ikaros, what the time? " he asked getting an immediate responsible from the girl. " It is 9:35:52, master. " spoke the girl, receiving a head pat from the boy. " Thanks Ikaros. Looks like it's time to go to the market, we need to buy food. " he spoke. ' I haven't done anything noticeable, yet he is praising me. Such a strange master. ' thought the girl, but then she spoke, " Master, you still have your mask on. " which surprised the boy, as he went to sleep with it on. " Thanks Ikaros, you saved me a large amount of trouble. " spoke the boy, as he took off his mask, and showed his face to the girl, who immediately memorized it. He had blue eyes, and rather unruly black hair. " Lets go Ikaros. " spoke the boy, as he threw off his cloak, revealing that he was wearing some simple black trousers, and a red T shirt underneath.

The two then made their way back to the town, and started buying food. Zack learned that Ikaros didn't sleep, yet required food as a source of energy, and they even had similar fluids. So much resemblance to the human body, despite being manufactured, it was simply intriguing. He had also found out that Ikaros had taken a liking to watermelons, which was a little confusing, since these were on of the colder months of the year. The two had found their way back to the shack, however it had taken them almost the entire day, almost. However, before they could properly enter, Zack, as well as Ikaros, felt a unique power signature. They looked back and saw two men they hadn't met before. One of the men appeared to be in his twenties, the other, probably eighteen, or maybe nineteen. The older one had black hair, with golden bangs. He had a black goatee, and was wearing a red coat, held by a few belts, and gray pants with black boots. The other one had short black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt, along with equally as simple black pants.

" Looks like you were right again, Tobio-kun. " spoke one the men to the other, now known as Tobio, who nodded. Zack couldn't help but feel some sort of hatred towards the older man, even though he knew that they hadn't met each other before. He did feel some sort of flamiliarness towards Tobio, well more to his power signature. " Who are you people? " asked Zack with eyes narrowed. " My name is Azazel. The governor general of the fallen angels, and the boy next to me is Tobio Ikuse. We have a proposal for you. " spoke the now named Azazel, and Zack thought that it was perhaps Yami, who made him hate the fallen. He then looked over towards Tobio, and spoke, " You. Have we met before, because I can't help but feel like I know your power signature. " with narrowed eyes. ' Looks like he actually noticed, huh? Oh well, Tobio can probably take care of him. ' thought the governor. **" Zack, he was there that night, he saw your helpless friends die. Ku Ku Ku. "** Zack heard Yami's voice, and it seemed as if no one else heard the dragon.

He decided to asked the other human a question. " You were there, that night, weren't you? " while he was mentally hoping that the person would say no. He got a simple yes, and without thinking Zack spoke, " You could've prevented their deaths, but you let them die. Now you must die! " as he charged at the human, whilst giving Ikaros a signal to not attack, as he feared that she would get hurt. He ran at the older boy, sharingan blaring. He then proceeded to form a few clones who closed into the boy. It would seem that a fight was about to begin.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : Another chapter written, now with a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
